1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic locking/unlocking device and method, and more particularly to an automatic locking/unlocking device having a wireless lock device equipped with a locking/unlocking control function and a wireless key device for performing wireless communication with the wireless lock device, for performing locking and unlocking functions automatically, and method of use thereof.
An automatic locking/unlocking device and method using wireless communication according to the present invention is based on Korean Application Serial No. 22062/1995 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of keys and locks are widely used, such as keys and locks for an apartment, an office or an automobile. A user may need to carry many keys on his or her person and it may not be easy to find the proper key for locking or unlocking a specific lock. To solve such problems, electronic keys or card keys are under development. However, even when an electronic or card key is used, since the key should contact the corresponding lock directly, some manipulation may be required to be applied to the lock for locking or unlocking the lock.